The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by discovering in May 1998 in rose production fields in Wasco, Calif., a novel flower color mutation on a single branch of the variety JACpoy (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,015).
xe2x80x98JAChottaxe2x80x99 distinguishes from its parent in its deep pink flowers as compared to the yellow and orange flowers of JACpoy. It has the compact (dwarf) growth habit, hybrid tea-shaped blooms, and small, dark green, disease resistant foliage of its parent.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cutting, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.